


He Did What to You?

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles [4]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nicercy - Freeform, Past Child Abuse, Slash, protective!Nico
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 02:52:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13180842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: Nico and Percy have a long-overdue conversation about their pasts. Including Gabe.





	He Did What to You?

PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO || Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – He Did What to You || PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO

Title: Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – He Did What to You

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: m/m, fluff, hurt/comfort, protectiveness

Main Pairing: Nico/Percy

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo

Summary: Prompt: "He did what to you?" for Nicercy.

Nico and Percy have a long-overdue conversation about their pasts. Including Gabe.

**Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles**

_He Did What to You_

"He did what to you?"

Percy heaved a soft sigh as he looked at his boyfriend. Nico looked mortified. It wasn't really a new look on the son of Hades.

Percy started regretting all of this. Well. Not all. Not dating Nico.

But opening up to Nico. They had been doing this for a week now, trading stories.

Nico talked about his mother, about Bianca, about living alone in the underworld, walking Tartarus alone, being stuck in those jars, killing Bryce, coming to terms with his sexuality.

Percy in return opened up about what he really had felt during the wars and Tartarus and… Gabe's abuse.

This was good. For the both of them. Showing how much they trusted each other, helping each other cope.

If only Nico wouldn't be so darn protective and have such intense reactions at everything Percy said.

So Percy did what he had done every time this had happened in the past week. He grasped Nico's hand to link fingers and pull Nico into a soft, reassuring kisd to show him that it was fine now. That Percy was fine now, because he had Nico to help him get over it all.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> I am now posting my tumblr-drabbles on here, so if this seems familiar, that's because I already posted it on my tumblr ([takaraphoenix](https://takaraphoenix.tumblr.com/)).


End file.
